


THE HEADACHE

by StellaBueno



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellaBueno/pseuds/StellaBueno
Summary: This Headache was driving Regina insane,  the dreams that she had weren't helping either. Was it all real or just a dream?
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Kudos: 22





	THE HEADACHE

**Author's Note:**

> A Swanqueen story! If you do not like it do not read it. I do not own anything of OUTA, otherwise there would have been Swanqueen!

'Not now, I told you that I have headache Snow, I am sure you can manage the daily routine just by yourself besides you have David to help.'

'You have this headaches now for 3 days, Regina we start to worry. But yes, fine sure I can, I mean we can manage.'

If it wasn't for that rumbling that she would have on her, Regina thought, than what she said would actually be quite nice.

There was this pain that wouldn't let Regina rest not for a second. Three days now in a row, without stopping. Well if she was quite honest there was a stop, when she was sleeping. It may took a while with this pain, but after she managed she would be better, unfortunately her sleep would also torture her. Three days in a row the most vicious sex dreams of her life. And the worst part of this would be that she would dream of no one else than of Emma. Yep, Emma Swan, her Co-Parent to Henry and engaged to 'Mr. GAYLINER' Hook, would do the most erotic and long lasting, hard....she was trailing off. And everytime those memories would come back the headache would get worse. 

'Great, listen, I will stay at Home you will take care of daily business, and this whatever it is should be over soon.'

'Ok fine if you insist, but Emma will come by later on she said she needed to talk to you, obviously things are not that great.'

Regina was worried, for a lot of reasons. What could Emma want from her? And why aren't thing great? Between them? Did the Pirate did something to her? Regina felt that headache of hers going stronger.

'What? Why? What's going on Snow?'

'I think they broke up!? At least they are fighting a lot lately.'

This smile on Regina's face was something that Snow didn't really understand. 

'You are happy about this?'

'What? No of course not! Any pain to Emma is awful to me too!'

'Really?'

Now Snow had a smile on her face, she knew for a while now that Regina had obviously more feeling for Emma than she would ever admit. She also knew her daughter, sometime it would be so obvious that she and David would make fun about this. Even though it wasn't really funny, more like tragic. 

'Well get some rest, you mid need it.'

And with this Snow turned and left a speechless Regina at the doorway. Shaking her head about this weird last words of Snow Regina poofed herself onto the sofa, God if this pain would only end.

After a few hours where Regina couldn't manage to sleep, the door was ringing. So she found the strength to stand up and open the door, even though it was more than energy taking.

'Em-ma.'

This voice of Regina would always drive Emma to the brink of sanity, how could she manage to be that hot even when she was in pain, would always be a mystery to Emma.

'Regina, you look. You look like you need something to take away that pain.'

'Smart and eloquent as ever, dear.'

Something was different this time, Emma would respond with something, she would only look at Regina. This look though was different from all the others Regina was used too. Was this the look of desire? No, this couldn't be, the pain clearly would mess with Regina's head. 

'Do you want to come inside, Emma? I am afraid that I can't take it much longer.'

This damn grin of Emma's would drive her insane, that she was seeing it also in her wet dreams wouldn't help much the situation. 

'Yes, I would love to come inside, and I am sure you can't take it.'

Wait, was Emma dirty talking to her? The headache, Regina thought, did more damage to her brain than she anticipated. 

While Emma crossed her to step through the door, Regina would inhale her sent. Emma always smelled fantastic to her, she was drowning towards this smell. Only this time because of her condition she wasn't aware that her body actually moved and did things, she normally wouldn't allow herself to do. 

'Regina? Are you sniffing my hair?'

Stepping away from Emma and nearly falling, Regina realized that she was to weak to have Emma around her. God forbid, she would do something that would jeopardize their relationship. 

'Oh, I am sorry Emma, I didn't realize how close I was to you, I, the headache you see, walking is difficult.'

'Well about that. I think, I found the solution for your pain. Also I wanted to talk to you, about serious issues.'

A cold vibrating feeling crawl down Regina's spine, when she heard what Emma was saying.  
This headache wasn't making things easier, the pain, would make her hold her head and standing in the middle of the hallway wouldn't make things better.

She felt a white smoke surrounding her, the sensation of hands holding her waist would give her a feeling of excitement. When she could see clear again, she would find herself including Emma in her bedroom. 

'Why on earth do you think, that you could poof us into my bedroom? Could you please take your hands away from me! I am having enough trouble to hold back I do not need you to...'

Oh shit, did she just said 'hold back'. Emma's face would be darkened with lust, and Regina continued not to understand shit.

'Hold back? I see, I am sorry if I caused you discomfort, maybe we should change that.'

'Ok Emma, what's going on? You behave more weird than usual and that's a statement.'

Emma walked around the bed toward the chair that would be in front of Regina's make up table. Her movement was teasing, but Regina could only feel her headache growing, this time she was sure it was out of frustration. 

'You will do as I say, you will sit on the edge of the bed and undress yourself.'

Regina wanted to protest, to scream at Emma, but she started to remember, she started to remember her last dream. At that dream started just like that. Her face became still, and with a low and cold voice she said.

'How do you know? Wouldn't 'gayliner' be unhappy with you cheating on him?'

'Funny thing about dreams, turns out that your so called 'true love' shares with you those 'specific dreams. So, yesterday after the second day I woke up wet and screaming out your name. Which led to my break up with Killian. I started to read.

'You read?'

'Don't interrupt.'

Regina found herself in a more than spectacular power play with Emma. She could hide her happiness about the break up, not even if she did really try. 

'So after a bit of help, from Bell and some hours of reading I came across of this one particular chapter that would talk about sharing dreams. And Regina, I shared all of your dreams. I know every detail, every specific movement, every fantasy you lived with me in those dreams, because I was there.'

The air in the room was suddenly thick and hot. Regina had problems concentrating and felt a warmth coming up her body, like she never felt before. 

'So you said you found a way to take my headache away from me, what do you suggest?'

'You are so cute when you are desperate.'

Poofing herself close to Regina, holding her inhaling her sent drive Emma to the edge. She looked at Regina, those eyes she thought, she could drown in them. Before Regina could protest she found Emma's lips on hers, their hands immediately roaming each others bodies. 

For a moment Regina was afraid it would just be an other dream.


End file.
